


The Belle of Pegasus

by KD writes (KDHeart)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Parallel Universes, Space Pirates, some bodices might get ripped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:57:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one in which John Sheppard gets kidnapped by conspirators, captured by space pirates, seduces the pirate queen and Rodney is never going to let him live it down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Belle of Pegasus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xyzmary2001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyzmary2001/gifts).



> In the long tradition of writers promising their friends stories for their birthday and never getting them done, I give you *drum-roll* Catherine Spencer's long belated birthday gift... still unfinished. I figured the only way to actually finish writing it is if I post it chapter by chapter, the old fashioned way and hope for you guys to nag me if I procrastinate on it again. 
> 
> The title is a reference to "The Belle of Louisiana" by Jacqueline Monsigny where I'm borrowing a plot bunny from - except mine is genderswapped and IN SPACE! 
> 
> The plan is to update this every week at most. Let's see how well I do on that.

“What do you mean, you lost him?” Elizabeth crossed her arms and raised her voice just enough to let her annoyance seep through.

 

“I mean,” Rodney huffed, “we have no idea where he is, or what happened to him. One minute he’s talking the Djarian ambassador into another round of negotiations, the next… Poof! They’re gone!” He accompanied his description with increasingly agitated hand gestures.

 

“Some sort of transporters? Maybe a teleportation device?” Elizabeth supplied, knowing that that would have been the first thing Rodney and the team would have looked for, anyway, but people don’t just disappear.

 

“Nothing we could find and neither the Djarians, nor the Ametheeans have anything remotely close to that sort of tech. They’re more like 17th century France with anachronistic radios and nothing’s been through their Gate for centuries before we arrived. Teyla and Ronon stayed behind to do some more snooping, but I doubt they’ll find anything useful. If it _was_ teleportation, they’re probably half-way around the planet, unwittingly seducing the local beauties.” He shrugged and gave her a sheepish look. “And if that’s the case, we can find him and get him back, no problem.”

 

Elizabeth sighed. She didn’t like the situation one bit – John was missing and the planet they had hoped to convince to join their fight against the Wraith was tethering on the verge of its very own World War. It wasn’t exactly the perfect time to go poking around in search of a missing person, especially when the timing of the disappearance (and the fact that the ambassador was also missing) suggested political scheming. “What do you need?”

 

Rodeny’s eyes brightened immediately. “Zelenka’s been working on some tweaks for the life-sign scanners. I’ll need whatever it is he’s been working on and him, because he’ll probably insist on coming along, anyway. And we need Lorne and whoever you think can handle the diplomatic shit that’s about to hit the fan.”

 

“Just make sure you find him and the planet doesn’t get blown up in the process.”

 

Rodney looked offended. “I only practice wholesale destruction on a solar system scale these days!”

 

“Just bring him back without starting a war.”

 

Rodney nodded and headed straight for the Lab where it didn’t take much to explain to Zelenka what had happened – “John’s vanished with a foreign dignitary during some peace talks and it’s all very wibbly-wobbly. Oh, the people in fancy dress might blow each other up because of this!” just about covered everything.

 

Apparently, Elizabeth had done a more thorough job when briefing Lorne and his team. Sheppard’s team had been sent to the planet to act as neutral arbiters during the talks between the representatives of the two major powers on the planet, a conference that was supposed to prevent the outbreak of a major, planet-wide war. While technologically a few centuries behind Earth and many of the planets in Pegasus, the inhabitants of Rahee were quick to adapt to new technologies and incorporate them almost seamlessly into their culture (the last alien intrusion a few centuries before the Atlantis team made it there, had left them with a primitive form of radio which they had perfected into an art, but that had stunted their technological evolution by by-passing some major steps in their progress). They were potential allies, but the conflict between them might prove problematic on too many levels for an alliance to be worth the risks and effort.  Right now, however, all that mattered was getting John back from wherever he had vanished, without sparking a war on too early.

 

No one even dared to think that John might be gone for good.  


End file.
